Fate
by stars above heaven
Summary: Last chapter up!!This is my first fic it might not be good but i tried.matt has a gf that reminds him of mimi but he doesn't like mimi and she's just come back from new york with michael.matt sees mimi kissing michael and discovers he has feelings for her
1. Default Chapter

Matt

Hey people! This is my first fic it might not be that good but at least I tried. At first it may not seem like it's mimato but it is. I just love mimato! I sort of made Matt a little bit clueless 'cuz it's funny. Well at least it's funny to me. I hope you guys like this fic remember it's my first one so it might suck. This is only the first part I have a whole idea for my fic, but I guess you guys don't' care. Please tell me how it was and give me some pointers 'cuz I'm new at this. I LUV MATT!!! Just felt like sharing that with the world. Please r/r.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon…blah…blah…blah…I do not own any of the characters (even though I wished I owned Matt).

Well here's the story! I'll stop annoying you now.

****

*~Fate~*

****

Matt

"Hey Sora," I said as I walked up to my locker.

"Hey" she answered back.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, the same thing I do everyday before class, get my books out of my locker," she said "what about you?"

"Same old, same old" I answered "my life is boring. The same thing happens everyday. Wake up go to school, go home, do part of my homework, watch TV or go to band practice, then go to sleep."

"Why don't you try something different?"

"like…?"

****

Sora

"I don't know…why don't you get a girlfriend?" I hinted. I've been hinting a lot to Matt lately. He is so hot and sexy. He just doesn't get my hints. He still thinks I like Tai.

"A girlfriend?"

"Yeah"

"…I dunno, I just can't seem to keep 'em"

"Why don't you get someone that understands you that knows you well…like maybe a friend or something." I hinted again hoping that he would get it.

"But who?" he asked looking clueless. I was getting frustrated at him. "There's only you and…you like Tai," he continued.

"Ugh!" I said and walked away leaving him standing there.

__

I can't believe how dumb he can be, he can be dumber than Tai I thought.

****

Matt

"I wonder why she just walked away, was it something I said?" I asked myself out loud and shrugged. Maybe she's right. Maybe I should get a girlfriend but who? As if on cue a very hot girl walked in the school doors. When I say hot I mean HOT. She reminded me of someone, but I don't know who. She had light brown hair that shined in the light, brown almost hazel eyes that sparkled like stars. She had a great body with fine curves and a great ass.

"Hi" I heard her say. I quickly snapped out of my dream world and casually said "hey."

"My name is crystal, I'm new, um…would you tell me where the office is?" She asked.

"Um…m-my name is Matt, um…the office is um…just down the hall and to the r-right," I stumbled over my words.

"Thanks," she replied.

"No prob." I tried to say coolly

As she was starting to walk away I said "I can walk with y-you to the o-office just to make s-sure that you um…g-get there" I offered.

She let out a soft giggle and answered "that'll be great."

As we walked together we talked. I asked her questions and it seemed like we got along.

"Well I'll see you around," I said when we got to the office.

"Yeah," she agreed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Hey dude," Tai said as I walked into my first class. "Hey," he said again "earth to Matt, you in there" he tried to get my attention waving his hand in front of my face. "YO!!! MATT!!!" he yelled.

"What?" I said startled.

"What's up with you man?"

"What do u mean?"

"You seem….different,"

"How's that?"

"Are you doing 'em," he asked.

"What?"

"You know 'em…as in dr-"

"I know what u mean, dumbass, and no I'm not doing 'em" I snapped.

"Then why do you seem out of it?"

"I met this …" I started to go into dreamland again.

"This…this…what? Tell me already. Ugh not again. MATT SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"What? Why are u yelling jerk."

"Whoa, chill dude you went off into la la land again, so what did u meet?" he asked.

"Well there's this-" I started.

"Class get into your seats," our teacher cut me off.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered to Tai.

As we got into our seats the teacher started explaining, "We have a new student with us, I hope you will treat her with respect," she signaled the new student to come in as I saw her walk in my jaw dropped " This is Crystal," the teacher said.

"She's hot isn't she Matt?" Tai whispered to me.

"Yo! Matt are you in la la land again?! Fine don't answer me."

"That was the girl I met today," I replied.

"You mean the girl that you've been drooling over?"

"Yeah"

"She reminds me of someone, I don't know who," Tai said.

"I know, she reminds me of someone too."

"Weird"

"Yeah"

"You can take a seat beside Matt over there in the back," our teacher told her.

She started to walk over to the seat beside me. At once all the guys started whispering.

"Hey we meet again," she said as she sat down.

"Yeah"

"Who volunteers to show crystal around the school until she gets used to everything," the teacher asked.

All of the guys raised their hands excitedly. "What about you Matt?" she asked

"Sure" I said and smiled one of _my _smiles at Crystal. She smiled back at me with a warm smile.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

****

Tai

"Hi, my name is Tai," I said as I introduced myself to Crystal. _Why does Matt get all the hot chicks?_ I asked myself. _He is so lucky. Well I still have Sora I guess she is hotter than Crystal OK maybe not, why am I having a conversation with myself? _I thought. _O well. _We, as in Matt and I, showed Crystal to her next class.

"Well I gotta jet, I'm gonna be late and I can't get another late I have too many already" I said scratching my head. Matt and Crystal started to laugh. "Well see you later," I said as I walked away. As I walked to my next class I started thinking about Crystal. _Who does she remind me of? It's like I know her from somewhere but not really know her just like I've seen her somewhere but not really seen her more like…like she looks like someone I know well maybe knew. Ahhhh my brain is starting to hurt! Too much thinking ahhhhh now my hair hurts can't stand it! What's up with me I can't think for a long time I wonder why? Ahhhhh I better stop thinking or… or… I dunno I might get brain damage. _So I stopped thinking. Sora was in my next class I'm glad she always cheers me up.

"Hey, Sora" I said

"Hey" she replied

We got into our seats as our teacher walked in. then another boring class of history started.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

****

Matt

I couldn't' stop thinking about Crystal who did she remind me of. The whole morning I walked her to every class. My last class before lunch was gym. Great gym, I really liked gym yeah right. Gym is for Sora and Tai I'm into music. At least I'm in Sora and Tai's class. I also found out that Crystal was in my gym class. When I got to gym I entered the change room.

"Did u see the new student isn't she cute?" one guy asked

"Yeah," another guy answered.

"Hey Ishida you're so lucky u get to show her around," one guy told me

"Yeah you are," another guy agreed

"Why do you always get the cute chicks?" a guy asked

I can tell Crystal was the talk of the whole school. Maybe not the whole school but at least all the guys in the school.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

****

Sora

When I saw the new girl I said "hey."

"Hi" she said back.

__

She reminded me of one of my best friends, Mimi, I really missed her. She moved to New York about a year ago. I still keep in touch with her over the Internet and phone. Maybe that's the reason why my phone bill is so high.

"I'm crystal," she said.

"I'm Sora," I replied.

All of a sudden all of the girls started asking her questions. I heard one girl ask, "How does it feel to have Matt show you around school?"

"It's great, he is so sweet and funny, I really like him," she replied.

"You forgot one thing about him," a girl named Brittany said.

"What's that?" Crystal asked.

"You forgot to say that he is sooo hot!" Brittany answered

"Yeah that's for sure" all the girls in the change room agreed.

All of the girls kept on talking about how lucky Crystal was and how great Matt was. _I coudn't believe that all the girls like Matt. Actually I can believe that all the girls like him considering he's hot, sweet, considerate, he's just a perfect guy and now Crystal gets to hang out with him 24/7. I'm not jealous I just don't think it's fair that Crystal has to be good looking and that Matt likes her more than me._ Gym class went well, I guess. The whole time Matt and crystal were practically inseparable. I hated it. Well at least now it was lunch.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

****

Matt

"Hey Matt," Sora said.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, what up?" Tai said coming up to us in the cafeteria.

"So what do you guys think of Crystal?" I asked.

"She's nice and ho- I mean nice," Tai answered.

"Why are you asking?" Sora wondered.

"Well, because I was thinking of asking her out. You were right Sora I should get a girlfriend to make my life more exciting. Thanks Sora," I said.

"No prob.," she said sadly.

"Matt did you figure out who Crystal reminded you of?" Tai asked me.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sora asked.

"Matt and I think that Crystal looks like someone we know or have seen," Tai answered.

"Do you guys remember Mimi?" Sora asked us.

"Mimi? Do u mean…Mimi Tachikawa?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sora replied.

"Wasn't she the girl that always whined in the digi-world and moved to New York 1 year ago or something like that" Tai asked.

"Yeah, how could you guys forget about her?" Sora asked.

"I always thought she was whiny, annoying, snobby, and a complete bitch," I said.

"What? You know what Yamato Ishida sometimes you can be a total insensitive jerk!" she yelled at me and ran off.

"What was that about?" I asked Tai.

"I dunno weren't Sora and Mimi best friends or something?"

"Yeah they were, but if Crystal looks like Mimi than that means Mimi was a hot chick doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess it does, I wonder why we never noticed?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I wonder why?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Well that was part one I hoped you liked it. Remember review 'cuz I really need tips and stuff. Well the story might not seem like mimato at the moment but when I say it's gonna be mimato then it'll be mimato. I know this is kinda short but part two will be up soon I just wanted to create suspense I hoped it worked. I'm almost done part two. Well bye, keep on reading.


	2. chapter 2

Actually I did notice that mimi was a babe

Hey again! Well this is the next chapter it isn't that good. I was watching TV so I didn't pay too much attention to the fic. But anywayz here it is.

****

Chapter 2

Matt

__

I did notice that Mimi was a babe. Damn was she hot. The last time I saw her was before she left. She had pink hair, I loved her body, those fine curves, and a nice ass. The exact same thing that I think about Crystal. The only thing that I didn't like about Mimi was her attitude. She was always whiney, and self absorbed in the digi-world but since then she got worst. She was always bitching at me for something. We would fight like…like…I can't think of anything at the moment but two things that don't get along at all. After she left I couldn't completely forget about the way she looked I tried I really did try.

The whole afternoon I couldn't stop thinking about Mimi even though I thought she was a bitch. I saw Sora and walked up to her. _This was my chance to apologize for what I said about Mimi._ I thought.

"Hey, Sora! What's up?" I asked. _no answer, she must be really mad._

"Sora are you still mad?" I tried again.

"Fine you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. I just want to say something. I'm really sorry. I know that I was a huge jerk at lunch. I shouldn't have called Mimi a bitch. I know that you're best friends with her and really miss her. I should have been more considerate. I'm really sorry." I said.

****

Sora

__

Should I forgive him? He can be sweet sometimes. He is one of my friends.

"I understand if you won't forgive me, I guess I should go now," he said starting to leave.

"Wait," I called after him. He stopped and looked back. "I have to agree with you on the bitch part, I guess that sometimes Mimi can act like a bitch," I said smiling. I walked up to him and we just started talking.

"I'm glad you could forgive me. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you as a friend."

"Don't worry you'll never loose me," I said.

"I gotta go find Crystal, I said I'd drive her home. Bye talk to you later," he said.

__

Crystal ugh! That name. Why does Matt have to like her? I have to make Matt like me. I should tell him the way I feel about him. I just have to decide when. I'm pretty sure once I tell Matt how I feel Crystal will be out of the picture.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

****

Matt

"Hey, Crystal" I said as I walked up to her. "So you ready to go home."

"Yeah," she replied

"Great."

We walked to my car. And I drove her home.

"Thanks for the ride. I love your car. I've always wanted a Porsche."

"Thanks," I replied "um…I was wondering are you…um…busy tomorrow night?" I asked nervously.

"No," she said

"Then um…would you like to go to a movie tomorrow," I asked.

"Sure, I'd love to," she replied smiling at me.

"Cool, bye, I'll see you tomorrow," I said happily.

__

Yes! I'm going out with Crystal tomorrow. Damn was that nerve wrecking. I'm so happy she said yes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

****

Sora

Riiiing riiiing. I picked up the phone once it rang. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey Sora!" the person on the other line said.

"Hey Mimi!"

"Guess what I just found out!" she said excitedly.

"Um… you found that the coolest guy in school likes you?" I asked.

"NO!! I knew that a long time ago," she replied.

"Well tell me already. What did you find out?" I asked anxiously.

"I'M GOING BACK TO JAPAN!" she yelled excitedly.

"Really? You're coming back?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she replied.

When are you coming back?" I asked.

"In a week," she said.

"Oh my god! I can't believe that next week your gonna be back."

"I know"

"I'm so excited!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

NEXT DAY

****

Matt

"OH NO!!! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!! AAHHHHH!!!!" I yelled getting up for school. I rushed to the bathroom and took a shower. I quickly chose a pair of pants and put them on. I pulled out any shirt from my closet and slipped it on. I ran out of the apartment. Without grabbing anything to eat. I quickly jumped into my car and drove to the school. I ran down the hall and into my first class.

"You're late Mr. Ishida," my teacher reminded me "you may take your seat."

I walked over to my desk and sat down. The whole morning was boring. The whole day was boring except for lunch. Sora was excited about something.

"You guys I have some great news," she said to Tai and I.

"What is it?" Tai asked.

Then Crystal came, "hey you guys," she said.

"Hey," we all said.

She sat down beside me and we ate lunch. We completely forgot about what Sora was gonna tell us.

"I have a great idea," I said to Crystal, Sora and Tai.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Well Crystal and I are going to a movie tonight I was thinking maybe you guys would wanna come you know like a double date," I suggested.

"That's a great idea," Tai said, "what do u think Sora?"

"Yeah, great," she answered.

****

Sora

"Good, so we'll all meet at the mall at around 6?" Matt asked

"Yeah, that's good," Tai agreed.

"Bye you guys!" Matt and Crystal said, then they left.

__

A double date how exciting. I get to see Matt go out with another girl and I get to go out with Tai. Yay!!! I'm sooo happy. I wish Matt could see me as more than a friend. I thought.

"Aren't you happy that we get to finally go out together?" Tai asked happily.

"Yeah sure," I said answering Tai's question.

"What's wrong? You don't' seem too happy about it," Tai questioned.

"No, I'm happy to go out with you it's just that I don't feel good," I lied.

"Too bad, but will you still be able to go out with me tonight?"

"Yeah, don't worry I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said unenthusiastically.

"That's good cuz I wouldn't wanna miss it either," Tai said.

"Well I better get to class, see you later," I told Tai.

"Okay, pick you up around 5:30?" Tai asked.

"Sure," I yelled back at him.

The whole afternoon I kept thinking about Matt and Crystal. _How could Matt like Crystal? At least now was English one of my favorite classes and Matt was in it but so was that bitch Crystal._

As I walked in the room I saw Matt with Crystal. They were talking and laughing it looked like they were having a good time. _I hated watching Matt and Crystal together._

"Sit down class," our teacher demanded "today we're going to continue reading Romeo and Juliet. After we're done reading we're going to be doing something special, so get out your novels," my teacher explained._ I love this play romance and tragedy,_ I thought as I got out the novel.

****

Matt

Matt and Crystal would you two please read Act 2: Scene 2," are teacher asked us.

I started:

> He jests at scars that never felt a wound.

> But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!…

We continued reading the whole scene. When we were done our teacher exclaimed, "such passion, that was marvelous reading you two, we should be done reading in about 1 week. Next Jennifer, Brittany…."she called out a few more names to read the next scene. At the end of the class Crystal came up to me and said, "I can't wait till tonight."

"Neither can I," I agreed, "I'll drop you off at home so you can get ready for our big date," I said excitedly.

I drove her home and said bye. Then I was off to get ready for my date. I showered and decided to wear a black shirt with black pants. I spent about 1hour fixing my hair until it was perfect. As I drove to Crystals house I was thinking about what Sora was so excited about she didn't tell us. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. As the door started to open I saw her dad.

"Hello," I said "I'm here to pick Crystal up," I told him.

"okay, you can come in,"

I walked in and sat down on the couch.

"can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure," I answered.

"Do you do drugs?"

"no"

"have gotten a girl pregnant?"

"no"

"have you had sex before?"

"no"

"do you have any tattoos?"

"no"

"what is your average?"

"why do you want to know that?" I asked.

"do you want to go out with my daughter or not?" he snapped

"yes"

"then answer my question"

"78%" I answered rapidly.

"hmmmm…." He said.

He kept on asking questions till Crystal came down the stairs.

"Dad you can stop questioning him, he's not a criminal or anything like that," she said

I quickly stood up and said "um…we better go or we'll be late,"

"okay lets go," Crystal agreed.

As we started to walk out the door I turned around and said "nice to meet you," to Crystals dad.

When we were both in my car I asked "what was up with your dad, he was giving me the 3rd degree,"

"He's like that, he's a bit overprotective," she replied.

"Oh okay," I said.

Finally we got to the mall and met up with Tai and Sora. _Sora looked hot. Hotter than before. She was wearing a tight blue shirt that brought out her well-formed body, she also wore very tight blue Capri's that showed her nice ass. I just kept staring at her in amazement. I've never seen Sora as a hot chick. Actually I have but I only thought she was cute and in a friends way. Now I think of her as a really hot chick and I would actually go out with her if I had the chance, but she doesn't like me she likes Tai. Tai is so lucky._ I thought

"You look good, Sora," I told her.

"Thanks," she replied with a smile on her face.

All of us went to the theater and decided on a movie. Well all decided to go see 'kiss of the dragon'. The movie was good but I didn't see most of it I was too busy staring at Sora. After we went to get a bite to eat at a burger place.

"Sora why were you excited today at lunch," I asked her.

"Oh yeah, I was gonna tell you guys, well I talked to Mimi yesterday,"

"Really? How is she?" Tai asked.

"Who's Mimi?" Crystal asked.

"One of our old friends," Tai answered her.

"She's good, she said that she was coming back to Japan next week!" Sora exclaimed.

My jaw just dropped when I heard her say that. _Mimi coming back to Japan. That bitch coming back next week. Oh great she's gonna be bitching at me all the time now. I wonder if she has a boyfriend? Is she still hot? Does she still have her pink hair?_ Millions of questions about Mimi filled my head. _Is she still a bitch?_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Well that was it. I told you it wasn't that good. Don't worry the next chapter will be better and it should be longer. Mimi is gonna be in it. I should get it up by tomorrow. Well that's all bye


	3. chapter 3

Matt

Well this is chapter 3 sorry I couldn't get it up sooner but I'm working on another fic (but like you guys care) well just read an review

****

Chapter 3

****

Matt

"Hey," I said to Sora.

"Hey," she answered.

"Isn't today the day that Mimi returns from New York?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering, can't a guy just wonder,"

"Yeah," she said eyeing me suspiciously.

It's been 1 week since I heard the news about Mimi.

"Around what time will she be in Japan?" I asked.

"Around four, why do you want to know all this stuff about Mimi anyway?"

"So I can avoid her when she gets here…yeah that's it," I said my answer sounding almost like a question. I gave a small nervous chuckle.

"What's with you today Matt?" she asked me.

"Nothing why does it seem like something's with me?" I asked nervously.

__

Actually something was with me. The whole week I couldn't get Mimi out of my mind. I didn't really care about her only the way she looked. I guess that's pretty jerky of me but it's true.

"Um…no you just seem different, that's all," she replied.

"Hey, Matt," Crystal said coming up to me and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Hey," I answered staring into her eyes and kissing her soft, tender lips.

"Well I guess I better go," Sora said.

"Okay, bye," I answered. Then she walked away.

****

Sora 

__

I just walked off when I saw Matt and Crystal kissing. It made my stomach churn. I couldn't stand it. It should be me kissing Matt not Crystal. Instead I'm stuck with a dumbass, Tai. At least there's one good thing happening, Mimi's coming back! I'm so excited in seeing her. I haven't seen her for 1 whole year. I wonder if she's changed?

"Hey, Sora," Tai said coming up to me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. _I can't believe he thinks we're going out._

"Hey," I replied.

"I guess you're psyched that Mimi's coming back," 

"Yeah,"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

****

Last Period English (a/n: I want Mimi to get in this fic soon so I'm sort of rushing it)

****

Matt

"Great, English. We get to read Romeo and Juliet," I said sarcastically. I was walking to English with Sora and Crystal.

"What? You don't like Romeo and Juliet?" Sora asked surprised.

"No, it's cool in the fight scenes and stuff and the end is neat when Romeo and Juliet die," I replied.

"I can't believe you don't like Romeo and Juliet," she said.

"I'm just not into to much romance books,"

"Then you'll be glad to hear that we're done reading the play,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't you pay attention in English?" she asked me.

"No of course not, during English I pay attention to more important stuff," I said smiling at Crystal.

****

Sora

"Oh, brother," I said under my breath.

When we were in English our teacher said, "Okay class we're done reading the romantic play 'Romeo and Juliet' now we're going to perform it in front of a live audience. Isn't that exciting?" All the guys groaned while all the girls cheered. "All of you guys will be part of the play," even more groans, "some of you will be in the play while other will be in charge of props, sets and things like that. Auditions will be held tomorrow in the auditorium at lunch and callbacks after school for the roles of Romeo and Juliet. The other roles will be auditioned the day after. I hope all of you guys will at least try out for a role." She finished off.

"So, Matt what do you think of the play?" I asked him after class was over.

"It's okay,"

"Are you gonna audition for the part of Romeo?"

"I dunno,"

"I think you should, and then I'll audition for the part of Juliet," Crystal butted in.

"Yeah, I think you'd get the part,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Then I'll get to be you're leading lady," Crystal said wrapping her arms around his neck.

__

Correction. I thought. _I'll be Matt's leading lady not you, Crystal._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

****

Airport 4:00

__

Oh my god! Oh my god! Mimi's plane should be here any second. I can't wait. I thought as I was waiting in the airport for mimi's plane to arive from New York. _Yes the planes here! The planes here! Hurry up Mimi get off all ready come on! _I thought anxiously as I watched people get off of the plane.

"Mimi!" I yelled once I saw her.

"Sora!" she yelled back running up to me.

"Oh my god, I can't believe your already here,"

"I know, isn't it exciting?"

"Yeah,"

"Micheal come over here," she called out to a guy.

"Micheal? A boyfriend I suppose," I said to her.

"No, Micheal a friend from New York,"

"yeah…sure…" I said.

The guy Micheal walked over to us. "Sora this is Micheal, Micheal this is my best friend Sora," she introduced us.

"Hey," I said.

He replied, "hey."

"So…let's go," I said.

"First I have to get my stuff," mimi said.

"okay, do you have a lot of stuff?" I asked.

"No, not much,"

"How much is not much?" I asked Michael worried.

"You'll see," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh great, I have a bad feeling about this," I mumbled.

We walked to the luggage belt thing to get Mimi's stuff. As she slowly gathered all her luggage. When she was done she had a whole pile that had about 10 suitcases. It took us a long time to get it all loaded into my car. By the time we got to Mimi's place it was 6:30pm. Mimi's parents have a house in Japan so when they visit they can stay there. I helped take her stuff inside.

****

Mimi

"I can't believe I'm in Japan again," I said sitting down on the couch.

"I know," Sora agreed.

"Too bad I have to go to school tomorrow," Mimi complained.

"Yeah but it's not that bad. We're doing the play, Romeo and Juliet," I said excitedly.

"Really, I love that play," I said.

"Me too," Sora said.

"Michael talk u seem so quiet,"

"Tomorrow we're gonna introduce you to our friends," Sora told him.

"Yeah that's a good idea. But let's not introduce him to Matt,"

"Whose Matt?" he asked.

"One of our frie-" Sora started.

"A jerk you don't want to meet," I cut in.

"He is not a jerk, he's one of our friends," Sora said

"He may be your friend but he's definitely not mine, all he is to me is a jerk," I snapped.

"Whoa! Anger," Sora said in a mocking tone.

"What has he done to you that makes you think he's a jerk?" Michael asked quietly.

"Well…um…he's self-centered, he annoys me, he thinks he's the 'cool' one or 'da man', and he thinks that he's so hot," I said.

"He doesn't think he's hot, girls think he's hot," Sora said defending him, "he's not a jerk, he's sweet, caring, funny, cool…." She continued drifting off into dream world.

"Hey Sora snap out of it," I said.

"Wha- what?" she stumbled.

"What were you thinking of? Or should I say who were you thinking of?" I asked curiously, even though I already had my suspicions.

"What are you talking about?" she asked nervously.

"I'm talking about the little world you just went into when you were talking about Matt," I said getting to the point.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well," I started, "when you were talking about that jerk you started to have this dreamy gaze on your face, like you were dreaming about Matt, in other words you like him," I stated.

"No, I don't like Matt,"

"Yeah…sure…." I said laughing.

"I'm not kidding I don't like him, I like Tai, and besides Matt has a girlfriend. Her name is crystal," she said seriously.

"I thought you didn't like Tai," I said confused.

"I didn't but now I do,"

"Okay…whatever," I said.

"Um…I'm gonna go to sleep," I heard Michael say shyly.

"Why? It's early," Sora asked.

"Oh I get it, you don't feel comfortable talking 'girl talk.' "

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Okay, 'night' Sora and I said in unison.

" 'night," he replied and walked upstairs.

"I can't believe I'm back, it's been so long,"

"I know," Sora agreed, "Are you sure Michael is just a friend?" Sora asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm sure, he is not my boyfriend and I don't like him," I assured her.

"Then who do you like?" she asked

"No one at the moment,"

"Yeah right, you have to like someone,"

"But I don't,"

"Come on you can tell me, you know you can," Sora pushed.

"I told you, I don't like anyone,"

"Fine don't tell me who you like,"

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T LIKE ANYONE! STOP BEING SO PUSHY!" I snapped at her.

"Whoa, calm down, I guess Matt was right about you," Sora said.

"What? Matt was right about what? What did he say about me?" I asked.

"Nothing, forget I said anything,"

"Come on tell me what he said about me," I asked again.

"He didn't say anything," she answered again.

"Then why did you say that Matt was right about me?"

"It didn't mean anything,"

"Come on why won't you tell me?" I asked.

"I just don't want to,"

"Please tell me," I pleaded.

"Fine, do you want the direct quote?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

"Okay…he said that you were whinney, annoying, snobby, and a complete bitch,"

"What?" I gasped.

"That's what he said,"

"UGH! HE'S SUCH A JERK! IF HE HAS A PROBLEM WITH ME WHY DIDN'T HE JUST TELL ME!" I yelled, "AND YOU AGREED WITH HIM I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"What are you talking about I didn't agree with him," Sora said.

"YEAH YOU DID! YOU SAID I GUESS MATT WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU!" I yelled at her.

"SO THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" she yelled back.

"YEAH IT DOES! IT MEANS THAT YOU AGREE WITH MATT AND THINK I'M A BITCH!"

"WELL YOU'RE ACTING LIKE ONE RIGHT NOW!" Sora yelled.

"HOW ELSE AM I SUPPOSE TO ACT WHEN I FIND OUT THAT MY BEST FRIEND THINKS THAT I'M A BITCH!"

"I DUNNO! BUT YOU SHOULDN'T' YELL AT ME! I DEFENDED YOU WHEN MATT INSULTED YOU! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" I asked.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS WHINING AND ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS YOURSELF AND RIGHT NOW YOU'RE YELLING AT ME! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU GOT THE CREST OF SINCERETY OR WHY I DEFENDED YOU WHEN MATT CALLED YOU A BITCH OR WHY I'M STILL YOUR BEST FRIEND?" she yelled at me.

__

Why did she insult me like that? What is her problem? I can't believe she said all that. Do I really act like a bitch? I can't believe my best friend doesn't want to be my best friend. I thought. When I heard her say those things I felt hurt and ran upstairs to my room and started crying.

****

Sora

__

I can't believe I said those things. She's not the bitch I'm the bitch. I've never hurt her like that before. I should apologize. But I don't even know if she'll talk to me anymore. Damn I'm such a bitch! She looked hurt. I'm gonna go apologize. I thought as I started walking upstairs. When I got to Mimi's room I knocked on the door.

"Mimi are you in there?" I asked. There was no answer all I heard were sobs. "Mimi I'm sorry I said all that stuff about you. None of it is true," I continued.

"Then why did you say it all?" she asked in between sobs.

"I was just mad at you, I really wanna be your best friend again. I know I was a bitch. I shouldn't have said all that stuff to you. Your friendship means a lot to me. We've been friends for a long time and I don't want to ruin it with a fight." I said. It was silent I didn't hear anything from Mimi's room. Then the door opened and she walked out.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked

"Yeah, of course I do," I replied with a smile, "I better go now, I'll see you at school tomorrow,"

"Okay, bye Sora" she said walking me to the door.

"Bye," I replied. And walked out the door and got into my car.

__

God that was a close one, she almost found out that I liked Matt. And I almost lost my best friend. I thought as I drove home. _I wonder what will happen tomorrow with Mimi and Matt._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

****

Next Day

****

Mimi

"HEY MIMI WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I heard someone yell at me.

"What?" I said sleepily

"WAKE UP!" I heard the same person yell again.

"Mmm… I don't want to," I said rolling over to the other side of the bed.

"COME ON YOU HAVE TO! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!"

"Leave me alone I want to sleep," I whined pulling a pillow onto my head.

"Your gonna be late unless you WAKE UP NOW!" the person yelled.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked.

"Open your eyes AND WAKE UP!"

"Stop yelling," I said opening my eyes.

"Good your finally awake," Michael said calmly.

"Why did you yell at me?" I asked.

"So you'd wake up, we're gonna be late so hurry up" he answered.

"Since when do you care if we're late for school or not?"

"Well I don't it's just that I'm new and I want to make a good impression on the teachers and stuff like that,"

"Oh you mean you want to be a suck up,"

"no……yeah"

"I'm gonna take a shower now I'll be down to eat in a few minuets," I said to him.

"Okay," he agreed and walked out of my room.

After I finished getting ready I walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw Michael stuffing his face.

"Hey, you're ready, eat," he said with his mouth full.

I sat down across from Michael and looked down at my plate of pancakes.

"Is something wrong?" Michael asked.

"No," I answered.

"Then why aren't you eating?"

"I'm just not that hungry," I lied.

"You see something is wrong, you always eat,"

"what? Are you implying that I'm a pig?" I asked angrily.

"no," he said nervously.

"Then are you saying that I'm fat?"

"no, no, you're definitely not fat," he said.

"Then why did you say that I always eat?" I asked seriously.

"Well it's true you do always eat but I didn't mean that you were a pig or that you were fat, because you're definitely not fat you have a great body and you look ho-" he stopped.

I was shocked._ Does Michael like me? Aren't we just friends? We are just friends but why was he about to say that I'm hot. Should I be worried? No I shouldn't a lot of guys think I'm hot why shouldn't he? But what if he does like me what will happen?_ I thought.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Well I hope you liked this part, cuz I didn't. The next part should be up soon.


	4. chapter 4

After we finished eating Michael and I walked to school silently 

Yo, haven't written in a long long long long long long long long time. Whoa 2 much longs. I'm talking to Laydee_Sakura right now on the phone. She's bugging me he he he. She's mad now cause I said that. She's telling me to tell u guys to check out her thingy thing on ff.net. her fic "can I make you love me?" she keeps on bugging me about it. She just said whatever. Oh guess what have you guys heard of hikaru shidou. She's also in my class. He he he I know a lot of people. Laydee_sakura says I'm a weirdo do you guys agree? Nevermind don't answer that. God I'm blabbing on. Well check out hikaru shidou's page thingy thing. She writes good fics about escaflowne. Laydee_sakura says she writes sucky fics. I don't think so do what do you think? Wow this is long. Well I'll let you read now. Well your not even reading this are you? I doubt it. God laydee_sakura's rubbing off on me. She blabs on too now I'm starting to blab more than usual. I wrote a whole page about nothing in her yearbook. **Whoa I'm starting to blab now just read the dumb fic don't keep on reading this cause I'm gonna keep on blabbing.** Laydee_sakura told me to shut up so I will. **JUST READ!!!!!!!!! Bye-bye. I SAID READ!!!!!! STOP READING THIS!!!! I SAID STOP READ THE FIC!!!!! I know you guys think I'm a freak. You know what I'm gonna stop writing these things in the beginning of the fic.**

Chapter 4

After we finished eating Michael and I walked to school silently. I was feeling kind of awkward around him ever since this morning when he said that he thought that I was hot, actually he didn't say that but he was about to but he stopped. I know I shouldn't be worried because most guys think I'm not but I'm not sure.

"Mimi?" Michael said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah,"

"Why are you silent?" he asked nervously.

"I'm just thinking, that's all," I responded.

"Is it about what I said?" he asked. I didn't say anything. "It is isn't it? I'm sorry about what I said," he apologized

"Why are you sorry? There's nothing to be sorry about," I told him.

"Yeah, but I can see that you're thinking about what I said. If you're worried you don't have to be a lot of guys think you're very attractive-"

"You mean hot right?"

"Yeah, … hot. I'm not the only guy that like the way you look so you don't have to worry about what I said, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed. "You know what you're such a pig,"

"What? Why am I a pig?"

"You only like the way I look, you're like every other guy I thought you were different then them,"

"I apologize and you insult me,"

"But it's true you are a pig you don't like me cuz of my personality you only like the way I look,"

"I like your personality and the way you look how about that. Am I like other guys now?"

"What do you wanna be like other guys? I hope so. Or do you wanna be a girl?" I joked around.

"Ha ha ha very funny, you know what I mean," he said. "So I guess it's time for you to introduce me to your friends," he said as we were reaching the school.

"Yeah how exciting," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah I know I really want to meet this Matt guy I wanna see what so bad about him," he told me.

As we entered the school I saw all these heads turn, guys staring at me actually not at me a few were staring at me most of them were staring at my ass.

"OH MY GOD!!! MIMI!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE BACK!!!!OH MY GOD!!!" I saw a group of girls yelling and running up to me.

"Who are they?" Michael whispered.

"Friends," I said smiling.

"They're nice,"

"Pig," I said jabbing my elbow into his ribs.

"Ow," he whispered.

"MIMI!!!" all the girls said hugging me. "YOU'RE BACK!!!! OH MY GOD!!!"

"HOW WAS NEW YORK!!!" one of them asked.

"Good,"

They were all asking me stuff at once and yelling

"Well introduce me," Michael said anxiously.

"Okay fine. Hey I want you guys to meet someone," I told all the girls. "This is Michael he's from New York he came with me," I said while introducing Michael. "Michael this is the cheerleading squad,"

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," the cheerleaders answered.

"Is he your boyfriend?" one of the girls asked.

"No, we're just friends," I replied.

"So now that you're back are you going to be part of the squad again?" Kim asked.

"Of course I am,"

"Well don't we have to ask Crystal about letting her in?" I heard someone ask Kim.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Kim replied.

__

Crystal? Haven't I heard that name before? Hmmmm…oh yeah now I remember Sora mentioned her. Wasn't crystal Matt's new girlfriend? But why would they need to ask her if I could be part of the squad? I thought to myself.

"Crystal? Why do you need to ask this Crystal person?" I asked Kim.

"Well…. She's the head cheerleader," she told me.

"What?"

"Yeah she's the head cheerleader, if she wasn't then we would definitely let you in, and you would be head cheerleader again,"

"Oh…" I said, "well I gotta go" I told them.

"Okay bye" all the girls said.

"Bye," I replied.

"Bye," Michael said.

"Oh look Tai and Sora are over there, come on lets go"

"Hey Mimi," Sora said.

"Hey"

"Hey Sora" I heard Matt say.

"Ohhhhh great," I groaned.

"Hey," Sora said to him.

"Michael this is Tai, Tai this is Michael," I introduced.

"Hey" they both said to each other.

****

Matt

"Hey Mimi, you're back," I said.

"So… what's new around here," Mimi said ignoring me.

"Nothing much," Tai answered her.

"Hey Mimi why aren't you talking to me?" I asked.

"What?" she asked

"Are you talking to me?" I asked again.

"Yeah why?" she asked.

"well your not talking to me,"

"oh sorry, I didn't notice you," she said coldly.

"Well will you introduce me to your friend here?" I asked.

"So Sora, what was that play that you were going to audition for at lunch?" Mimi asked Sora ignoring me again.

"Um, Romeo and Juliet," Sora answered Mimi, noticing that she was ignoring me.

I turned to the guy beside Mimi, "Hey I'm Matt," I said introducing myself.

"Oh so you're the famous Matt I've heard all about, I'm Michael, you don't seem that bad," he said as he introduced himself.

"Oh I guess you've heard bad stuff about me right?" I said.

"Yeah, mostly," he answered.

"Well I'm not that bad once you get to know me,"

"Michael we better get to the office before class starts to get or schedule and stuff," Mimi told him.

"Okay,"

"Bye," she said to Sora and Tai.

"Bye," Michael said and left following Mimi to the office.

"Is that Mimi's new boyfriend?" I asked after they left.

"No, Mimi says they're _just_ friends," Sora answered. "Well I'm gonna go to class now see you at lunch," she said and walked off.

"What's up with Mimi she was like ignoring me this whole time," I said to Tai.

"She wasn't totally ignoring you she did say, oh sorry I didn't notice you," Tai said laughing.

"You know what I mean,"

"Well you guys have always fought. You've even called her, and I quote, whiny, annoying, snobby, and a complete bitch, and u still expect her to be nice to you?" Tai asked.

"How was she suppose to know what I called her?"

"Sora," he said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, but I don't believe Sora would blab,"

"Yeah I know neither would I but she might of. But what do you think of Mimi?"

"What do you mean?" I asked cluelessly

"Don't you think she's hot?"

"Well…yeah…I guess,"

"She does sort of look like Crystal,"

"Yeah" I agreed, "but Mimi looks way hotter,"

"Yeah…hey dude are you falling for that chick," Tai asked suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well are you starting to like Mimi Tachikawa?" he tried again.

"NO!" I snapped, "I only like the way she looks…and besides I said it myself she's whiny, annoying, snobby, and a complete bitch,"

"Okay…whatever," Tai said._ I could tell he didn't believe me but it's true I don't like Mimi I like Crystal. The truth is I liked the way Mimi looks that's all but I still think she's a bitch._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

****

At The Office

Mimi

"Matt doesn't seem so bad," I heard Michael say.

"Well he is," I said back.

"Here's your schedules," the secretary at the office told us. "We're glad to have you back Mimi," she said after.

"Thanks I'm glad to be back" I responded politely.

"Looks like we're in the same homeroom," Michael said as soon as we stepped out of the office.

"Yeah" I agreed not really paying attention.

When we were walking to class I couldn't stop thinking about Matt. _He did look good. Actually he didn't look good he looked great. He looked hot and I was ignoring him the whole time. I still think he's a jerk and I wouldn't want to go out with him if I had the chance. I wouldn't even go out with him if someone paid me, that's how much I don't like him, even though I think he's hot. God why do I keep on thinking about Matt?_

"As some of you probably already know we have two new students actually we have 1 new student and a returning student." I heard the teacher say from the classroom. She motioned for us to enter the room, "you two can sit down at the back," she pointed to two empty seats at the back of the room. We sat down and class started.

After class Michael and I went our separate ways. I went to my English class while he went to science. I was now thinking about that crystal girl. _Who is she? Why did all my friends choose her to be captain of the squad? What's so great about her? Why does Matt like her? Why is she the girl Matt chose?_ As I entered English I heard the teacher say, "Mimi I'm so glad you're back! How was New York? Guess what we're going to perform the play you love isn't that great? I'm letting both grade 10 and 11 participate. The audition is going to be held today for the parts of Romeo and Juliet. I hope to see you there. I know you'll be a great Juliet." I couldn't get a word in just then the bell rang. "Oh that was the bell you better take your seat," she told me.

__

God she talks a lot I couldn't even answer one of her questions at least it got that Crystal girl out of my mind. Should I audition for the play? Maybe I should. But Sora's going to audition what if I get the part and Sora doesn't. Well I've made up my mind I'm auditioning. I thought during English. The whole morning was boring nothing really happened. It was lunch now and I had to meet Michael, Tai and Sora. As I was walking towards the Cafeteria I met up with Sora.

"Hey, Mimi," Sora said.

"Hey," I answered.

"I can't wait till the auditions," Sora said excitedly.

"I know I'm going to audition too," I informed her.

"Really? I thought it was only for grade 11,"

"Yeah so did I but I found out that it's for grade 10 and 11 so I'm going to audition,"

"That's cool. So what part are you going to audition for?" Sora asked me.

"The part of _Juliet_" I said dramatically.

"But what if one of us gets the part and the other doesn't?"

"So what," I said.

"Well won't one of us be mad?"

"Yeah I guess but what if none of us gets the part?"

"I dunno…"

"You see I want to be part of the play so I'm auditioning,"

"Fine, audition and get the part see if I care" Sora said coldly.

"Come on Sora don't be that way you don't even know if you're gonna get the part," I said not meaning anything by it.

"What are you saying that I'm not good enough to get the part?"

"No I'm not sayi-"

"What kind of friend are you?" she said stomping away.

"Sora!" I yelled after her. I ran to catch up to her, "come on Sora don't be mad at me haven't we fought a lot since I've been back, I don't wanna fight anymore,"

"Fine we won't fight about the play,"

"Good, but we have to promise each other that we won't be mad if one of us gets the part of Juliet,"

"Okay, promise,"

We walked into the cafeteria and got our food. I then noticed Matt and Tai sitting at the table we were heading towards. It was the same table we sit at every year. Tai was sitting at his usual spot but Matt wasn't.

"Hey guys," Sora said.

"Hey," they both replied.

"Hi Tai," I said completely ignoring Matt.

"Hey," he answered.

"Hey Mimi," Matt said politely. I didn't answer. I just stood there looking at him.

"Mimi sit down," Sora told me.

"I can't,"

"Why not?" Tai asked me.

"Because I don't have a spot," I simply said.

"There's a spot right beside me," Tai told me.

"Yeah I know but that's not my usual spot, someone's sitting in my spot," I said still staring at Matt.

"Hey, why are you looking at me, I didn't do anything." Matt said.

"Everyone but you is in their own spot,"

"hey, don't blame me, you've been gone for like a year,"

"So?"

"so, it hasn't been you're spot for a year,"

"Well I'm back aren't I? Why can't I get my seat back,"

"It's just a seat, no big deal,"

"Well it's a big deal to me, you're in my seat,"

"You mean if it was someone else like Sora for example you wouldn't care? But I'm in your seat so you care?"

"Yeah something like that,"

"Just sit down beside Tai,"

"Fine, God," I gave in. "ass hole," I said under my breath loud enough so he could hear me.

"I heard that," he snapped.

"I know," I said with a smile. He just glared at me.

"Hey, Matt!" I heard someone say from behind me. Then I saw a girl walk over to Matt and start kissing him.

"Hey…babe," Matt said in-between breaths. I saw Sora's face while Matt and this girl were kissing. She was disgusted. _Well who wouldn't be? I was also disgusted. The way they're lips touched as they kissed, Matt tenderly caressing her lips with his and hungrily wanting more. Also the way they're tongues explored each other's mouths linking together once in a while._

"Um…Mimi I guess we better go to the audition or we'll be late," I heard Sora say uncomfortably.

"Okay, sure," I said as I stood up.

"You guys are going to audition for the play?" Crystal stopped kissing Matt long enough to ask.

"Yeah," Sora and I both answered.

"Well I guess we'll see you there," She said referring to her and Matt.

"Didn't Matt and Crystals kissing gross you out?" Sora asked me as we walked out of the cafeteria.

"Yeah,"

"God why do they have to do that in public?"

"I dunno, but I don't really care,"

"What do you think of Crystal?" Sora asked me.

"hmmm…when I saw her kissing Matt I thought slut,"

"Really? I think bitch,"

"How long have Crystal and Matt been going out?" I asked.

"Why do you care? Do you like him or something?"

"No," I said honestly.

"Then why do you wanna know?"

"I'm just wondering, because the way they're kissing it looks like months,"

"Well they've been going out for like 2 weeks,"

"Only? Are you sure they haven't done it?"

"Well I dunno, maybe the bitch seduced him or something," she said sounding uninterested in the topic.

"So you think they've had sex?"

"Like I said before I dunno. Oh my god I'm so nervous,"

"Why?"

" 'Cause of the audition," she said as we walked into the auditorium.

"There's a lot of people here,"

"I know that's why I'm nervous. I really want this part and what if I don't get it?" she said nervously.

"Even if you don't get the part, you tried your best and that's all that matters,"

"God, you're sounding like my mom, that just freaked me out,"

"Sora Takenouchi?" our English teacher called.

Sora walked up to the stage and did her piece. She was pretty good but I thought I could do better than her.

"Mimi Tachikawa?" my teacher called.

I walked up to the stage and started reading my lines. After I finished my teacher said, "Marvelous, that was just marvelous. Good job Mimi."

"Yeah Mimi that was great," Sora agreed.

"Crystal-"

"Yeah I'm here," the slut interrupted as she walked into the auditorium with Matt beside her.

As Crystal went up to audition Matt sat down to watch her. I was sitting two rows ahead of him and I kept staring at him. There was something about him, I don't know what but something that attracted me. He didn't seem like a jerk at the moment, even though I knew he was. I just kept on staring at him, I dunno if he noticed but Sora sure did.

"Hey Mimi, what's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing, why?" I said coming out of my trance.

"I saw you staring at Matt,"

"no, I wasn't"

"yes you were, you can't lie to me"

"what do you mean, I can't lie to you?"

"you like Matt that's what I mean"

"no I don't!" I responded.

"Ya you do!"

"shah!" everyone quieted us down.

"no I don't you do," I whispered to her.

After Crystal finished it was time for the Romeo auditions. I looked at Matt as our teacher called him up on stage. As he started I felt this passion in his words. His eyes hypnotized me again. I was just staring into them the whole time. I got attracted to him again, but I still despised him.

"good job Matt!" our teacher told him after he was done. 

A few more guys went up to audition, none of them were as good as Matt.

"our teacher then announced the call backs, "For the role of Juliet I would like Mimi, and Crystal to come back tomorrow. And for the role of Romeo I need Justin and Matt to come back. Thank you everybody for auditioning."

"I can't believe you got called back actually I can because you were so good, you have to beat crystal," Sora said after we got out of the auditorium.

"Hey congrats on the call back," Matt said from behind us.

"Thanks you too, the only bad thing about being called back is that you might get the part of Romeo and I'd have to be your leading lady." I replied coldly.

"well if you think I'm happy that I might get the part and have to practice everyday with you and kiss you in the end I'm not."

"you're the one that came up and congratulated me,"

"I'm was only trying to be nice, all I'm gonna say is I hope you don't get the part because I don't wanna have to kiss you," He said walking away.

"for your information a lot of guys would die to kiss me!" I yelled after him.

"I feel sorry for the guys that have kissed you and no wonder guys would die to kiss you, who wouldn't die after kissing that mouth of yours who knows what you do with it!" he yelled back.

"asshole," I said under my breath and walked to my next class.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

****

After school

"what's up with you and Matt," Tai asked me after school ended.

"nothing why?"

"well…because you keep on bitching at him, what's up with that?"

"he's a jerk what else am I suppose to do?"

"why don't you start off being nice?"

"why do you care so much anyway?"

"I care 'cause Matt's my friend that's why,"

"Why don't you tell him not to be a jerk and not talk behind my back?"

"I will only if you'll stop bitching at him,"

"I'll try," I lied.

"good,"

"hey Mimi," I heard someone call my name from behind me.

"hey Michael," what's up I replied.

"nothing much,"

"I guess we better go, see you Tai," I said.

"later," he replied as Michael and I were starting to leave.

We walked all the way to my house. And I asked Michael, "if you liked me would you want to kiss me?"

I could tell this came up suddenly and surprised him but he answered anyway, "Yeah um…of course I would. Why do you ask?"

"Because today Matt said that every guy that kissed me would die."

"Well I sure wouldn't die and I don't think any guy would. Any guy would be lucky to kiss you."

"Thanks, that made me feel a lot better," I said hugging him. I felt I could talk to Michael about anything so I always tell him what happens. He'd be the perfect guy to date he always says the right things at the right times. I really feel like I can trust him.

****

Matt

"what is up with Mimi?" I said furiously to crystal.

"Forget about it. It was like 2 hours ago,"

"I just can't forget about it, I try to be nice and she bitches at me, what's up with that?"

"Like I said forget about it. Just let it go,"

"ugh, I just hate her."

"Forget about it already,"

"what got up her ass?" I continued dissing her.

"I SAID FORGET ABOUT IT!!!!!!"

"whoa chill it's forgotten,"

"Good, now we can get back to what we started," she whispered seductively in my ear.

She put her arms around my neck as she planted her soft lips on mine.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

****

Sora

__

What's up with Mimi? Matt tries to be nice and she gets mad for no reason. I can't believe she would do that, I sure wouldn't. I wonder what Matt's doing right now. He's probably with Crystal. I can't believe she can get Matt. If she can then that means I can.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

hey what did you think of it. I hate Michael and crystal. I dunno when I'm gonna finish this fic. Just review and tell me what you think. Go before I start blabbing. I know I'm dumb. I'm finally out. C ya. Peace out.


	5. chapter 5

Hey! Last chapter finally! It really sux. Well the ending really really sux. Just r/r. 

****

Chapter 5

2 weeks later

Mimi

"Hey Mimi," Sora said as she walked towards me. "You headed to rehearsal?"

"Ya," I said as I started to take my script out of my locker.

"so…"

"so what?"

"How's the play going? How's rehearsing with Matt?"

"It's okay I guess…"

"What do you mean you guess?"

"I dunno, it's not that big of a deal rehearsing with that jerk,"

"You gotta admit he is hot," Sora said smiling.

"Whatever…" I said as I started walking towards the auditorium.

"See ya later," Sora said.

"Bye,"

__

Another day of rehearsal…another boring day. At least there's only a week before we actually have to perform this play then I don't have to rehearse with Matt. I thought as I walked.

"Hey Mimi, you're here now all we have to do is wait for Matt and then we can start," our teacher said.

Matt walked in with his script in his hands and rehearsing his lines.

"Okay people places everyone lets take it from the death scene."

__

How exciting the scene where I kill myself because Matt dies…like that'll really happen.

****

1 hour later after rehearsal

"um…great rehearsal" Matt said.

"Ya…whatever," I replied uninterested.

"well…um…see ya tomorrow,"

"sure…whatever," I said coldly. _Why has he started to be nice to me?_

****

Matt

__

God she's always being mean to me. I try to be nice and she's till all bitchy.

"Hey Matt," Michael said as he walked up beside me.

"Hey man,"

"Is Mimi still in the Aud.?"

"Ya…um…do you know why she's always bitchy towards me?"

"Well it's obvious," he said as he started to walk off, "She hates you!"

"Well I sort of figured that out all ready! Thanks for your help man!"

"No prob. Anytime."

****

Mimi

"Michael what's up?" I asked as I saw him walking towards me.

"Not to much u?"

"same,"

"Hey, it's nice outside wanna go to the park or something?"

"Sure, lets go,"

When we got to the park we sat down on a bench in front of a fountain.

"Um…Mimi…" Michael said.

"Ya…"

"Um…"

"what is it?"

__

Michael seems kind of nervous I wonder what he wants to tell me.

I got a little confused as he started to lean in._ Does he want to kiss me? seems like it but I just can't kiss him he's one of my friends I never thought of kissing him ever. _He was looking into my eyes and I was looking into his trying to figure out what he was planning to do.Then he kissed me…

****

Matt

I decided to take a walk and think about the whole play thing and why Mimi was being so bitchy. It was like she was having PMS everyday. Then I saw Mimi and Michael sitting on a bench in front of the fountain. They looked like they were so into each other. They were staring deeply into each others eyes. Then it came. Michael kissed Mimi. I was Shocked I couldn't believe they were more than friends. For some reason it really bothered me. I don't know why but it just did. I left before Mimi and Michael finished kissing. I just needed some time to chill and try to figure out why Michael kissing Mimi bothered me so much.

****

Mimi

"What was that for?" I asked as I pushed Michael away from my lips.

"um…Mimi…I…sort of…really like you," Michael replied looking away from me.

"You didn't have to kiss me!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry…I just couldn't figure out a way to tell you so…"

"So you decided to kiss me?" I questioned, "I can't believe you did that. I trusted you I thought we were just friends."

"Mimi? I'm sorry…I just…just,"

"You just decided to surprise me with a kiss,"

"I really like you Mimi…and…if you don't like me then…I understand,"

"Michael it's not that I don't like you…it's that I've only thought of you as a friend and that was it…I'm sorry if I've hurt you in anyway by yelling at you or making you think I don't like you. Because I do just not in a boyfriend, girlfriend way." I said after I calmed down. "I'm sorry," Then I stood up and walked away.

****

Next day

Matt

"Hey sexy," Crystal came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"Hey," I said seriously.

"What's up with you today? Aren't you happy to see me?" she asked making a puppy face.

"Of course I'm happy to see you. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno you tell me. Did I do something to upset you? 'cause if I did I'm sorry,"

"No you didn't do anything,"

"Then what is it?"

"I dunno I'm just thinking about stuff,"

"What kinda stuff?"

"Just stuff that happened yesterday,"

"It's that Mimi chick right? You're thinking about her aren't you?"

"Ye-I mean no…why would I be thinking about her?"

"Did something happen between you two yesterday? 'cause if something did I'm gonna go kick her pretty little ass,"

"You don't have to go kick her ass 'cause nothing happened…and she doesn't have a little ass…ya sure it's pretty it's very pretty," I said zoning out of the real world into my dream world.

"I can't believe you!" 

"What?" I said snapping out of my daydream.

"You've been checking her out haven't you?"

"What? What are you talking about? I haven't been checking her out" I lied

"Well you've at least been staring at her ass. That's for certain. And now I'm gonna go kick that ass you like so much."

"No don't. I haven't been staring at her ass I swear."_ Actually I had been staring at her ass but no way was I gonna tell Crystal that._

"I won't go kick her ass if you promise to not stare at it again,"

"I wasn't staring at it in the first place but sure I'll promise not to stare at it," _whoa demanding chick._

"Good," she said as she started to wrap her arms around my waist and put her lips on mine and slipped her tongue in my mouth.

****

Lunch

Sora

"Have you noticed that Matt has been acting a little different today?" I asked Tai in the Caff.

"Ya actually I have noticed,"

"I wonder why?"

"Probably a mood swing,"

"What? Who's having a mood swing?" Mimi asked as she was sitting down.

"Matt," I replied.

"Oh…like I care about him," Mimi said

"What? Haven't you at least noticed he's been acting a little different," Tai asked

"Nope," Mimi replied simply

"o…k…" Tai said looking at me.

****

A week later

Tai

"Hey Tai,"

"Oh hi Crystal,"

"I wanted to ask you something before but I didn't get a chance to,"

"Okay so what is it?"

"Have you noticed something different about Matt lately?" she asked looking concerned.

"Ya I have…he's been the same way for like a week now. He looks serious all the time and he's always thinking,"

"Ya I know…so do you know what's wrong with him?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth, no I don't,"

"Oh okay…well bye thanks anyway,"

"Anytime,"

Then Crystal left. _I wonder what is up with Matt anyway? I think I'll go talk to him right away._

"Hey Tai wait up!" I heard Sora yell from behind me. _Hey talking to Matt can wait until later like after I talk to Sora…anything can wait for Sora._ I thought as I turned around.

"Hey Sora, what's up?"

"Nothing much but you know that Matt's been acting weird right?"

"Ya…I think everyone has,"

"Well haven't you noticed that he acts really weird around Mimi?"

"Well…no not really actually now that I think about it ya I have so…"

"So…it seems like he likes her don't you think,"

"Ya well sort of, he always stares at her and he always says she's hot and stuff like that,"

"Does he say anything like that about me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly

"Oh never mind,"

"Okay…whatever I'm gonna go talk to Matt. Um…you going to the play tonight?"

"ya,"

"Then see ya then," I said walking off.

"Hey Matt!" I said as I entered the Aud.

"Shhhh they're having their last rehearsal so would you please be quiet,"

"Oh sorry about that," I whispered.

"Okay everyone take 5," our teacher told all the actors. _This is my chance to talk to Matt,_ I thought.

"Hey Matt," I said to him backstage.

"Oh hey Tai,"

"I know what's going on,"

"What?…what are you talking about nothing's going on,"

"Oh come on you've been acting weird all week especially around Mimi,"

"What are you implying?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what I'm implying. You like Mimi don't you?"

"No, I don't why do you think that,"

"Well first of all…um…I dunno ask Sora for evidence. But all I know is that you like Mimi,"

"No I don't, stop saying that,"

"Tsk tsk tsk don't you know that denial is the first stage,"

"Shut up Tai!"

"Whoa…someone's getting a little moody. Chill dude?"

"God Tai I said Shut Up!"

"Fine I'm gonna go I don't like being yelled at so bye,"

__

ugh! I guess Mimi was right he is a jerk. Just what is his problem.

****

Matt

__

Ugh what is Tai's problem getting into my business. I don't like Mimi I can't believe he said that. well I don't think I like Mimi…

"Come on everyone back to rehearsal," I heard from the front of the stage.

****

After Rehearsal

Matt

"Hey Mimi,"

"ugh! what do you want?"

"I'm just saying 'hey' is that such a big deal,"

"well…no,"

"um…I need some advice,"

"Oh my God Matt, are you feeling okay. You're asking me for advice like you're waiting for me to give you some,"

"No I'm serious, can you at least be nice to me for a moment,"

"Fine, what do you need advice on?"

"Okay say something happened that made you discover you had feelings for someone you never thought you'd have feelings for, ever in your life and you don't know if that person you have feelings for has feelings for you and you highly doubt it. What do you do?"

"What you mean you don't like Crystal anymore?"

"Just tell me what to do,"

"Whoa someone's a little pushy,"

"Come on,"

"Fine, why don't you just tell her how you feel and see if she feels the same way back,"

"But what if I make I fool of myself,"

"It's too late for that already, and anyway the worst thing that can happen is that she might turn you down,"

"I dunno…"

"Oh ya I forgot you're not used to being turned down are you?"

"Ha ha ha very funny…it's not that, it's just that I like this girl a lot and I don't wanna be hurt by her,"

"Awwwwwww isn't that sweet, oh God can you hand me that barf bag over there?" she said laughing.

"What is your problem with me?"

"What? Do I have a problem with new I never knew that. I'm sorry if I'm hurting your feelings with my 'problem',"

"Well anyways thanks for the advice," I said staring into her brown almost hazel eyes.

"Yeah…whatever,"

"See you tonight,"

"Sure," she replied simply.

__

I guess I'll take Mimi's advice…tonight before the play I'll tell Mimi how I fell.

****

Mimi

__

I wonder who Matt likes if he doesn't like Crystal. I'm actually surprised he's probably gonna dump Crystal after they probably had sex. I can't believe I gave him advice. He is a great kisser though…I can see why Crystal clings to him. 

****

Later that night before the play

Matt

"Uh…Mimi,"

"Ya…Matt, what do u want this time?"

"Uh…I need to talk to you,"

"Aren't we talking already?"

"Ya, but I mean-"

"Hey Mimi," our friends, Tai, Sora, and Michael, all said.

"Hey guys," Mimi said walking up to them to give them a hug.

"Good luck tonight Mimi," Sora said.

"Ya good luck," Tai and Michael said.

"Hey you guys what about me?" I said disappointedly.

"Ya good luck to you to," Sora told me.

"Thanks,"

"Mimi, you look great in that dress," Sora commented.

"Thank you,"

"Well bye guys the plays gonna start soon so we gotta go back to our seats bye," Tai said to us as they all left.

"So what was that u wanted to talk to me about before?" she asked curiously

"Uh…-"

"Come on everyone the plays gonna start in a few minutes so to your places," our teacher said.

"Well you can tell me after the play"

__

ugh lost my chance I guess I'll really have to wait till after the play. Or I can give her hints during the play…ya I'll try that it might work.

****

Mimi

__

It was weird…the whole time when we were performing the play Matt was acting very weird well not weird…but different. When he was saying his lines I seemed attracted to him. It felt like he meant all the love lines he said to me. and every time we kissed seemed special…it was different than when we were rehearsing. Really different…it was like…like it was meant to be…like we were dating but the thing that really got to me is that how can I feel this way when I hate him so much. Do I really hate him or do I just like him a lot and I'm pretending to hate him. God I'm so confused…what's up with me and my mixed feelings?

"Okay good job guys, now go out there and get ready for your bow," our teacher said.

When the curtains were up everyone was cheering and whistling. It was very flattering especially 'cause a few guys were yelling to get my phone number and others were yelling that I was hot. After the cheering I went backstage to get the costume off.

****

Omniscient view

"Uh…Mimi," Matt said nervously. _This time I'm really gonna tell her even if she's being a bitch._

"Ya, what's up?" Mimi replied

__

She's actually being nice to me wow I can't believe it. Matt thought. "Well I have something I really have to tell you…"

"Ya what is it?"

"Well…um…I dunno how you're gonna take this but um…"

"What is it?"

"Well um…I don't hate you even if you hate me and might think I'm a jerk I don't hate you,"

"What do you mean you don't hate me?"

"MATT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!! YOU'RE A COMPLETE JERK!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BROKE UP WITH ME TODAY!!!! I HATE YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!!!! I WISH I'D NEVER MET YOU!!!!!!" Crystal walked in yelling at Matt.

"Whoa calm down girl!" Mimi said coolly to her.

"AND YOU BROKE UP WITH ME TO GO OUT WITH HER!!!" Crystal yelled.

"What do you mean to go out with me? we're not going out! I would never go out with…with…that!" Mimi said pointing to Matt. _Well it wouldn't be such a crazy idea…going out with him. He is hot and he's not that bad…well he is trying to be nice to me. Oh my god I can't believe I'm thinking about going out with him. _Mimi thought as Crystal was yelling at her and Matt.

"Crystal if you're so mad at Matt then why don't you just leave him alone!" Mimi started yelling.

"Oh now you can't fight your own battles huh Matt? You have your girlfriend fighting them for you!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE MATT ALONE!!!! GOD!" Mimi said defending herself and matt. Then Crystal left furiously.

"What was up with that bitch?" Mimi asked after Crystal left.

"I broke up with her after rehearsal today," Matt replied.

"Why? didn't you like her?"

"Not really,"

"Oh ya now I remember you like someone else right?" _too bad I thought I had a chance with him but I forgot he liked someone else._

"Ya…"

"So what did you want to tell me before we were so rudely interrupted by that bitch,"

"Well I just wanted to tell you that uh…"

"You seem nervous…just tell me what you wanted to tell me,"

"I saw you and Michael in the park like a week ago,"

"Okay…"

"I never knew you guys were an item," Matt said shyly

"What? We're not an item where did you here that,"

"I saw you two kiss on the bench in the park,"

"We're not an item. We're not together. We did kiss though well actually he kissed me, but I don't feel anything for him so I kinda turned him down,"

"Oh…"

"Why do you care if we're together or not? Does it bother you or something,"

"No I mean yes I mean no,"

"What is it no or yes?"

"Um…sort of," _god I'm so nervous._ Matt thought.

"What's that suppose to mean?" _does he like me?_ Mimi questioned herself

"…um…this is what I um meant,"

Matt leaned in and kissed Mimi. She kissed back. Their tongues slid into each other's mouths as they shared a long, passionate, meaningful kiss.

"mmmm," Mimi moaned in delight. _Oh my God he kissed me…and I like it._

As their lips parted they stared deeply into each others eyes. Mimi touched Matt's face delicately with her soft hand. She held his face in her hand and brought it down to her level and kissed him again. This time more passionately and longer than before.

"Uh you guys sorry to ruin the moment but uh…me and the rest of us were going to the pizza place and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come," Sora came backstage to ask.

"Um…no we're fine," Mimi and Matt said in unison.

"Okay well I'm gonna go. By the way Crystal is really pissed at you matt," Sora said walking away.

"Um…thanks for telling me," 

"Was I one of the reasons you broke up with Crystal?"

"Well…uh…I sort of," matt said scratching the back of his head.

"Really? What if I got mad at you for kissing me? What if I slapped you? Then you wouldn't have a girlfriend,"

"That was a chance I was willing to take…and besides I didn't really like Crystal the only reason I was going out with her was cuz I guess she reminded me of you,"

"Well then you are a jerk if you didn't really like her but you still went out with her,"

"But wait when you were saying what if you got mad at me for kissing you and stuff like that what did that mean?"

"What do you mean?"

"Were you saying yes…you'll go out with me?"

"Well…what do you think?"

"I dunno what am I suppose to think?"

"Well…I dunno…" Mimi said starting to lean in closer planting her lips on Matt's.

****

Sora

"Hey you guys Mimi and Matt aren't coming with us. They're a little busy at the moment,"

"Busy? Doing what?" Tai asked cluelessly.

"Busy making out knuckle brain," I replied harshly.

"What? Them making out? I never thought they'd be together…they both hate each other well Mimi hates Matt even though Matt likes Mimi…." Tai babbled on for a while.

"Hey Michael, you seem quiet, why?"

"I'm just thinking about stuff,"

"Oh I get it, you're thinking about Mimi and Matt,"

"No I'm not I'm thinking about other stuff,"

"Oh come on I know you like Mimi I can so tell,"

"How?"

"I just can. Come on lets get going," I said. And we headed to the parking lot.

__

Why can't I get the guy I want…Crystal can get Matt and so can Mimi what's wrong with me. I can't get Matt but I will soon. I am happy for Mimi though but she hated Matt and she still got him. I love Matt but I couldn't get him…but hey there's still time , and I'm sure I'll have him soon. I know I will.

**__**

THE END

Okay so I told you the ending sucked but hey I tried…I'm better at sad fics I think that says something about myself actually I just suck at endings but o well just review and tell me what you thought about it. I'm out peace.


End file.
